twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick
Patrick is a nomadic vampire. He was the first vampire created by Irina when she was forming her newborn coven to destroy the Quileute wolves of La Push. He is gifted with the supernatural power to smell fear. His mate is Gene. Biography 'Early life' Patrick was born in Arvada, Colorado in 1985. He lived with his mother, farther and older sister. When he was 10 years old, his parents divorced and he and his farther moved to Anchorage, Alaska. His farther had trouble finding work, and Patrick constantly stayed away from school and from home to provide his farther with money, he only returned home when he needed to rest Patrick was constantly caught in trouble for stealing and being part of gangs and failed school all together, he started hating his life and blamed his farther for his position Patrick was followed by Irina during May of 2005 while she was looking for humans to turn for her newborn coven, she had asked him if he wanted to be something more important, and he humbly agreed. Patrick became second-in-command of the coven during his newborn year. His constant sense of what others feared made it hard for him to kill humans, so he decided to feed on any animals he could find becoming a vegetarian. Many house cats dogs, and other animals in Anchorage, including a few horses were found dead along with the humans found. 'Breaking Dawn' Patrick is not mentioned in the book, both he and Gene go with Irina to Volterra. He and Gene are two of the witnesses for the Volturi and had become aquainted with Charles and Makenna, two other nomads. After Irina was killed by Caius, Makenna took pity on the two for losing their creator and asked if they wanted to travel together, both he and Gene accepted. Along with Makenna, Charles and Gene, he now roams through Europe Physical Appearance Patrick has light brown hair and the pale skin of a vampire. His eyes are still crimson from his existence as a newborn, but they are fastly turning amber and would appear gold within a year, as he chose to escape the intense fears of his human victims by feeding on animals instead Personality Patrick has a strict focuse on what troubles the people around him, which is even hightened by his raw talent to sense what people fear. As a surviving member of Irina's army, he has a strong amount of self control, which is even hightened with his power to sense the fears of others. Others see him as optimistic, always making others confident. Powers and abilities Patrick managed to become a vegetarian successfuly and gained self control from drinking human blood 'phobia Sensory' : Main Article: Phobia Sensory '' ''"I knew Irina was anxious about something. Of course, I always knew when someone was feeling scared, what made them quake in their boots" - Patrick on his talent Patrick has the ability to sense the fears of others, which can be limited to how far he is from his target. While in Irina's army, he used this to find Irina's fears, becoming Irina's advisor. Patrick had this gift even when he was human, and it became even greater when he was turned. The power caused him to become a vegetarian, as, like Jasper Hale's gift, caused him great guilt experiencing the fears of the humans he fed on. Relationships : Main Article: Relationships Patrick became a member of Makenna's coven and used to be a member of the Anchorage newborn army. He is the mate of Gene. He had a unnamed mother and farther and an unnamed older sister 'Gene' : Main Article: Patrick and Gene Gene is Patrick's mate. They both met when they were in Irina's army, at first she was one of the few newborns who stayed out of his and everybody elses way, until they finally met. He and Gene had developed and fallen in love over the course of a month, and became mates. Patrick holds great respect for Gene as she is not afraid to show her fears and helps her overcome them. Gene gave in to a vegetarian lifestyle for him. 'Irina' Irina was Patrick's creator and had him as her adviser in the army. He was immensly capable about giving her advise about her worries as he could usually 'see' them. Patrick was shown to be very loyal to Irina, attending her to her visit in Volterra tp provoke the Volturi about Renesmee Cullen 'Bruno' Bruno was a vampire created by Irina, and also possessed a gift to scare others away. Bruno and Patrick were good friends, even though Bruno later decided to travel on his own when the coven fell apart. Patrick hopes to see Bruno again in the future. 'Makenna' Makenna is Patricks new leader after Irina was killed. While on their way to Forks to witness for the Volturi for the misunderstood crime of Renesmee Cullen, they met each other, Makenna took pity on Patrick and Gene for losing their creator and dear friend, She asked Him and Gene if they wanted to travel together, and they humbly agreed, starting their coven. 'Charles' Charles had met Partick along with his mate, Makenna on their way to witness for the Volturi. Charles quickly took a likeness to Patrick as he possessed a talent like him, though he can sense someones lies, while patrick can sense someones fear.